


Perfect Conditions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 365: All Year Round.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Perfect Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 365: All Year Round.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfect Conditions

~

“Must you spend so much time here?” Draco whinged. 

Neville, hands buried in dirt, smiled. “It’s peaceful, quiet, and it’s perfect all year round. In the deepest winter or in the hottest summer, it’s always cool in here.” 

“Hm, I suppose you have a point.” Draco sauntered towards Neville, trailing his hands over plants as he walked. “So I shouldn’t be paranoid that you’re spending all your free time in this greenhouse simply to avoid me?” 

Neville laughed. “If I wanted to avoid you, there are ways. In fact, no one gets near me if I don’t want them to.” 

~

Draco snorted. “How would you stop me?” 

Neville muttered something.

Draco cried out as vines erupted from pots scattered around the greenhouse, pulling him off his feet, suspending him in the air. He huffed. “You’ve made your point. Let me go.” 

Neville smiled, wiping his hands clean before turning to look at Draco. “I dunno. The weather in here’s perfect all year around, as I said.” He moved closer. “I could keep you here for my pleasure.” 

Draco frowned. “You wouldn’t.” 

Chuckling, Neville waved his hand, and the vines released Draco. “You’re right,” he said, helping Draco up. “I wouldn’t.” 

~

They kissed, Draco sighing as they parted. “As perfect as it is in here, are you done with you planting?”

“I am.” 

“Lovely. Can we go home now?” 

“Of course.” 

As they headed for the door, however, Draco paused. “So, do you have to have perfect conditions all year round to grow those vines?”

“Not at all. Why?”

Draco hummed. “Maybe we should consider growing some in the our quarters.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Draco shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know.” He winked. “They could be fun.” 

Neville laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Draco linked their arms. “Excellent.” 

~


End file.
